


Girl With the Feather Tattoo

by Oceantoast



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bookstores, Collage, Doki Doki Literature Club! Spoilers, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Polyamory, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantoast/pseuds/Oceantoast
Summary: Monika looks forward to starting college off by making friends and dating around, as she had done in high school in the hopes of finding her soulmate. However, what's a girl to do when she finds not one but three girls all able to see the vibrant red feather quill on her shoulder? Is it even possible to have more than one soulmate?





	1. Of Student Lounges and Card Games

**Author's Note:**

> So the only preface Im putting here is that the name in place of MC, to avoid clunkiness, is Fuckme, the name of the MC the first time my friend and I played DDLC. That and there are a few character refrences I put, try to see if you can spot them out ;)

It was the first time anyone had seen Monika’s tattoo. It wouldn’t have been that big a deal except that it wasn’t a normal tattoo that just anyone could see, Monika didn’t have those. All she had was the red feather quill tattoo that would be special only to her soulmate.

 

The evening had started off normally, as normally as it could go with a whole class of new college freshman having been there only a few months. Monika had tied her hair into her classic ponytail at the invitation to the student lounge from her roommate who she had barely seen. She nodded politely, going tie her shoes. It may have seemed Monika was prepared, however it would just be as luck would have it that she had gone to the bookstore on campus, leaving her already dressed in a black tank top and a pair of shorts.

 

Before her roommate could even say anything she was already taking a descent down the stairs. She yelled down the hall that she would catch up with her roommate downstairs. Her roommate didn’t seem to mind all too much though. After all the student lounge was for everyone’s use.

 

When Monika arrived in the student lounge she was rather surprised with the sight she saw. A whole group of kids sitting around a table with a box of Cards Against Humanity out. A boy with green hair seemed to be talking and laughing about what another one with bi-colored hair said. A girl with long blue hair was playing Rock Paper Scissors with a girl with short brown hair. However the one who caught her attention was a girl with bright strawberry blonde hair cut into a short little bob whining about what her plain looking friend told to her. Her blue eyes then caught Monika’s olive green ones and she glanced away. The girl got out of her seat to see Monika better and to introduce herself.

 

“Hiya there, are you down here to play card games with us?”

 

“Hm? Oh, yeah,” Monika sounded slightly distracted, but by what she had no idea.

 

“Great! My friend Fuckme wanted to play card games to get to know the people in the building!” Monika was thinking that she knew what was distracting her now. This girl was too cute. “By the way my name is Sayori, what’s yours?”

 

“Monika,” She found herself smiling at Sayori.

 

“Here, do you want to sit by me?”

 

The offer was rather polite, and Monika was having trouble saying no to the girl’s bright smile and cheerful demeanor.

 

“Isn’t someone already sitting on both sides of you?”

 

“Not yet, so c’mon!”

Sayori took a hold of Monika’s hand and went to her seat next to her ever plain looking friend. The boy Sayori introduced as Fuckme glanced over at Monika before giving a kind smirk to Sayori.

 

“Look at you making friends already.”

 

“Eh? What’s wrong with that?”

 

“Nothing, in fact it is a talent of yours that I’ve been jealous of. Although perhaps it is your childish nature that entices people to stick around with you,” the tone was rather teasing and Monika couldn’t help but guess that the two had been friends for a long time.

 

“Hmph! Just shuffle the cards meanie,” Sayori jokingly pouted. She slouched even more into her chair for comedic effect.

 

Monika couldn’t help but giggle and wonder how many times she had legitimately pouted around Fuckme before. However something else stood out to her as she looked at Sayori once more. When Sayori grew back her grin and sat up she noticed a beautiful floral pattern full of bright reds, pinks, and oranges swirling in a thin choker-like line around Sayori’s neck. The flipping over of cards pulled her out of her thoughts and back into reality. Monika then reached out a slender arm, pulling the cards from under to the edge of the table to get them up and look at them. There were some pretty...interesting cards in Cards Against Humanity. She then leaned over to Sayori, whose nose was scrunched up and her eyebrows raised in a mix of shock and disgust. Monika frowned and leaned over to see Sayori’s cards. Yeah they were pretty offensive and as innocent as Sayori seemed she likely didn’t know what most of them meant. Monika couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt that her friend who knew her longer than Monika didn’t figure that she wouldn’t like this game. She also guessed Sayori would be opposed to leaving her friend behind. She leaned over to Sayori and gently whispered a polite offer.

 

“Do you want to play on a team?”

 

Sayori glanced over at her and smiled brightly. Monika kind of liked her constant grins. Someone who smiles that shamelessly and often was a rather rare sight after all.

 

“Sure! I don’t think I know even half of what these cards are anyway…” She gave a slightly nervous giggle. Sayori was probably not a fan of being left out. Not a big surprise.

 

Monika set her cards on the bottom of the draw pile and scooted her chair closer to Sayori. A card flipped over before Monika realized that Fuckme had flipped over the black card.

 

_The kid next to me at Blue State keeps____. I can’t focus at all!_

 

Oh, this was about to get bad, Monika could sense it. Sayori already looked uncomfortable with the options presented. Monika took a deep breath and set the cards down before calmly stating, “Let’s go back to your dorm of you’re uncomfortable.”

 

Sayori nodded, tugging on Fuckme’s sleeve to quickly get his attention. “Fuckme!” She called out quietly.

 

The blank slate of a boy turned to look at her. “What's wrong?”

 

“I don’t want to play so Monika is gonna walk me back to my dorm,” she explained.

 

He nodded, taking her cards and setting them back into the bottom of the pile. Sayori then stood up, practically bouncing out of her chair. Monika slowly rose, taking a more formal stride alongside Sayori, who was probably 5 percent more bounce away from skipping. Monika couldn't help but smile at Sayori's over abundance of energy. It was actually quite endearing.

 

“So Monika, what kind of classes are you taking?”

 

Monika wasn't really surprised by the question, a hooked finger rising to rest below her chin as habit. “Hm, Advanced English, writing, and debate classes. What about you?”

 

Sayori’s arms began to swing a bit more, her voice bouncing as she answered. “Psychology, medical classes and a few sewing classes for fun.”

 

“Sounds like you want to take care of people,” She concluded. “Am I right?”

 

“Of course! It's like everyone has a little rain cloud because life can't be perfect and I don't want people to feel like they're wrong for having the rain cloud,” Sayori was clearly using an analogy to describe her point of view.

 

“That's a rather poetic way of phrasing it,” Monika gently agreed.

 

“Really?” Sayori looked up at her. It was rather apparent that poetic was not one of the many things Sayori had been accused of being.

 

Monika nodded back. “It's an interesting way of articulating the strifes people experience daily. Rain cloud is a nice use of symbolism for it.”

 

Sayori broke into a full blown grin at that, her face quickly morphing into one of surprise that they had arrived at her dorm so quickly.

 

“I'll see you on campus then?” Sayori asked.

 

“I hope so,” Monika aged as she turned to walk back to her own room.

 

“Wait Monika!”

 

Her ponytail flipped as she faced Sayori for a moment.

 

“I like your tattoo.”

 

Unable to put her shock and slight joy into words it would take Monika a lengthy moment to respond.

 

“...You too.” 


	2. Asking Sayori Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika can't get Sayori off her mind. Literally. She can't think about anything but asking this girl out.

_ Wednesday, September 22nd, 5:25am.  _

 

Monika’s alarm begins to ring, making her let out a groan. She sat up, stretching out a moment before shutting her alarm off. First things first, she had to get dressed. A yellow zip up hoodie, jeans and boots. She chose to wear her hair in an exceptionally long braid. Then again it was really only that long because her hair was that long. She brushed her teeth and finished her makeup just in time, as the sun was barely beginning to peek out, showering the visible part of  the vast campus in the orange-golden light of six in the morning. Monika stepped out the door, popping in her earbuds, humming along to the random song in her playlist that just so happened to be Monster (DotEXE Remix) by Nightcore. She might have allowed herself get lost in the bass drops and lyrics if there hadn’t been another objective on her mind. 

 

Asking Sayori out. Ever since last night Monika couldn’t stop thinking about the strawberry blonde. The last words the girl spoke to her rang in her mind, the comment about the feather tattoo. The mark that only her soulmate would be able to see. However, that wouldn’t mean shit if Monika didn’t woman up and ask Sayori on a date. Her mind began to race thinking about all the ways she could possibly do it. Would it embarrass Sayori to do something flashy? Would she be disappointed if Monika did something more subtle? 

 

Monika now realized just how daunting this task would truly be. She barely knew anything about Sayori, after all she had just met the girl briefly last night. Okay, perhaps a mental list of what she did know about Sayori might help. She knew the other girl was majoring in psychology, she wasn’t too keen on adult humor and she liked to help others. Unfortunately that didn’t help Monika on what to do. 

 

Before Moinka even realized she was at class, and even that she barely took note of. Today was truly the first day of classes, giving her time to tune out the professor and think about what she could do to ask out Sayori once again. It was honestly rather frustrating to grasp at straws for ideas, from soda cans with cheesy messages to candy there was nothing that immediately came to mind. Everything felt too over the top, too cheesy, too sappy, and the thought that even if she came up with the cutest way to ask Sayori out there would be no guarantee of a yes. She had found herself waist deep in thought, when finally she felt a tap on her shoulder. 

 

It was Fuckme, motioning for Monika to take out her earbuds. She nodded and did just that, never thinking she’d be happier to see the boy’s plain face in her life. As stale as this guy seemed he was still the person that knew Sayori the best. Surely he could help her get her soulmate on a date right? Unluckily, though, she couldn’t bother him now, she had no choice but to listen to the professor drone on about the rules that she had already memorized. Super basic stuff, don’t be a piece of trash and don’t do drugs, yadda yadda. Then the bell rang. 

 

_ Oh no no no no no! _

 

She had to get Fuckme’s attention before he got out of his chair and left. She did the only thing she could think of and grabbed his arm before he could do anything at all. 

 

“I need your help.” 

 

“With what exactly?” 

 

“I think Sayori’s my soulmate and I want to ask her out.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Let me phrase it another way, do you know about the tattoo on Sayori’s neck?” 

 

Fuckme then pulled back. “How do you know about that? She told me that’s her-oh” 

 

Monika stood up and let her arm fall to her side. “Goddamn you are slow, exactly. That’s why I need you to tell me how to ask her on a date.” 

 

“Well,” Fuckme trails off as he shrugs, clearly falling into deeper thought about this than should be needed. He’s known her since childhood, yet Monika gets the vibe that he knows absolutely jack shit about her now. Finally his thought process pays off as he gives Monika a piece of advice. “She likes to see people’s creativity so I don’t think she’ll care as long as it’s your way of asking her out.” 

 

Somehow, in some odd way that made simultaneously a world of sense and no sense at all. Somehow it didn’t matter as Monika got an idea, from Sayori mentioning a raincloud last night. After class Monika went down to the store, she would need at least twenty boxes of chalk and lots of candies. This was going to be one huge art project, meaning she would likely get little sleep tonight. That was alright with her, as soon she would be going out with the person the universe deemed best fit for her...hopefully.


End file.
